


It's a lovely day tomorrow（上）

by JoanneM104



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoanneM104/pseuds/JoanneM104
Summary: 战后，重返校园，易容阿尼马格斯德，HE
Relationships: Drarry - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	It's a lovely day tomorrow（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 任何逻辑不通的地方属于我，与原著不同的地方属于我，角色属于罗琳，我希望他们属于彼此。

“老魔杖的真正主人是德拉科·马尔福。”

这句话听着是从很远的地方传来的，却足以使德拉科从梦中惊醒。这一次他没有起身，只是睁大眼，无神地盯着天花板。这次说话的声音是他的老祖宗：阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福。他张开嘴，钻进去的空气让他喉头发涩，又干又渴。水就在几步之遥的桌上，可他不想去拿。算上今晚，他已经做过这个梦四五十次了。最开始的两周的每晚都做，现在趋势逐渐稳定，大概是一周两三次。梦的前半部分他在哪都有可能，干什么也无法预料，唯有结尾，肯定是这句话。

就像一个魔咒。

真好笑，别人在战争中能得到伤疤，他却只有一句证明他是个废物的话。更巧的是，这话还是那个疤头说的。至少，据传如此。他没有亲耳听到，只是流传的无数个故事里都有这么一句话。丽塔·斯基特甚至写在了书里，用加粗的黑体强调。原因是她来找德拉科要魔杖拍照的时候，被纳西莎——德拉科的母亲——狠狠赶出了庄园。她在走前大喊着：这儿过不了多久就不是你们的了！

德拉科觉得，这句话听着都比“老魔杖的所有者的真相”更像是一句威胁。可他就是忘不掉，有什么他所未察觉和发现的魔力就包含在这句话里。波特给他下了个降头。他曾经这么怀疑过，可很快又否定了。对方就算再怎么“大难不死”，也不敢在迎战伏地魔的时候干这种事吧？还要隔着大半个城堡，下了楼，直达黑湖底斯莱特林休息室的德拉科的房间的床底下——那也太夸张了。

可不是吗？德拉科现在也觉得，哪有那么吓人，能躲到床底下去藏着。可这件事就是实实在在发生了。他在最后一学年脑子基本上是停摆的，只要他能做到，那别人喊他做什么，他就会做什么。

除了一件事。

他怎么也没想通，明明指认出哈利·波特，马尔福一家都会得到“赦免”。这是一道很简单的计算题，偏偏在那刻，他的脑子拒绝执行这条指令。经过几个月的思考，他理出了头绪。差不多吧。是他的心抗拒了这个想法。

那是否也是他的心渴望这根他“连摸都没有摸过”、“自己都不知道自己做了什么”，“不知道世界上最厉害的魔杖已愿意为他效忠”的魔杖呢。虽然有点不服气，德拉科还是承认，这个波特挺会总结的（大演说家不至于，首先据他了解到的情况而言，灰头土脸一身破烂就不合格）。在霍格沃茨这么多年，他一直以为对方是个结巴呢。

瞧，撒谎是件多容易的事。

他巧舌如簧，八面玲珑，深得各式领导信任。为什么就这么不甘心呢？原来还好一点，魁地奇杯啦、学院杯啦、别人的赞扬啦、万众瞩目啦……德拉科觉得自己现在都可以忍受，可唯独这个，他忘不掉。那么近，离他那么近，好像是那只写着“成功”、“荣誉”和“无可匹敌”的火鸡挥舞着光秃秃刷过油还烤得香气四溢的翅膀从他面前飞走了。他还既有叉子，又有魔杖。

这么一想他气不过这件事，是不是比落荒而逃、吓尿裤子之类的好容易理解一点？那些不满足的情绪是那么充足，从一口永不干涸的井里源源不断的流进他的嘴里，却不止渴。

德拉科渴望自己不是现在这幅样子。也不是之前表现出来的那副模样。他不想用“懦夫”这个词，太贬低人了。不过她可不在乎，是不是？现在所有会看报的人（很不幸，在战后，这就等于“所有人”）都知道他是个善于捉迷藏的胆小鬼，不仅不敢参战，还让爸妈在学校里好一顿找。

谢谢，丽塔·斯基特，愿你被你的速写羽毛笔勒死。然后再也不能变成——

德拉科猛地从床上翻身坐起来，内心在这么多个月来，头一回，雀跃不已。他还没结束——他还能让那个老巫婆改口，不然他就举报她是个未注册的阿尼玛格斯！可那又能如何呢？他泄气地倒回被窝。“天狼星的阴影”事件爆料出来以后，社会对阿尼玛格斯包含前所未有的关心和同情。各个战线一齐解放：家养小精灵、妖精、混血巨人，更别提泥巴种——无数维权组织、顾问委员会和流动医院（是个天杀的宠物医院，院长现已被开除。这消息是德拉科悲惨生活中为数不多的乐子之一）雨后春笋般冒出来，只他妈为了分一杯羹。

这些彻头彻尾的社会败类！反倒和另一群渣滓互帮互助起来了！

这话是卢修斯说的，德拉科非常赞同。而既然是他爸爸的话，他觉得自己是可以不通知随意引述的。卢修斯还说这些事都在之前那场战争结束后发生过，那个时候所有人都认为黑魔王死了。既然马尔福上次能扛过去，还成功活下来两回。那就没那么容易倒下。然而事与（德拉科的）愿违，卢修斯这几个月里，每天都在往威森加摩跑（令人宽慰的是，他总能赶上晚饭），纳西莎也经常去。

除了德拉科。

哪怕一次都没有被召唤过。德拉科不知道为什么会这样。他猜每个人在开审前的空挡都会读报吧，所以知道他蠢到与这些事无关。又一个词刺痛了德拉科的自尊心。原来他不这样的，饿着肚子躺在被窝里当个空想家。在霍格沃茨的七年校园生活中，睚眦必报和风流倜傥一直是他的代名词。

如果用一个词来形容德拉科·马尔福，你会说什么？

“他就是他那趋炎附势又丧尽天良的老爹的翻版！他们一家子都是十恶不赦的食死徒！都该被关进阿兹卡班！”

为什么丽塔·斯基特这种妖言惑众的※子还活着啊？

德拉科不敢相信自己。这么久以来，他第一次质问这个不公的世界，居然问出这样的问题。他自己都要被自己这堆毛线团一般的破事活活勒死了，在这种紧要关头，他居然还浪费精力关心别人的死活？这他妈的不是放任机会从掌心溜走吗（操）？他还怎么因为得不到回答而臭骂老天呢？连个发泄都没有，老爸还不回家，他要怎么活啊？

“我是德拉科·马尔福，我是德拉科，我是你们一边的——”

“德拉科！”

门被猛力推开，昏黄的光线从门外投进屋内，一个拉长的影子打在他的床角。德拉科回过神，看到纳西莎快步奔到床边，身着一件墨绿色的长袍，下摆有一点儿土黄色，淤泥般的斑点。她的眉峰聚拢，神情十分忧虑。她摸着他的脸，关切地问：“德拉科，你还好吗？做噩梦了？”

“我没事，”德拉科努力让自己的声音听起来平稳一点儿，挣扎着再次起身，挥开纳西莎的手免得对方发现他一身的汗，“怎么了吗，母亲？”

“你父亲回来了，还有一位客人。”纳西莎又伸手扶着德拉科站起来，这次他没有再躲，而是像之前许多次那样握住她的手。她立刻回握了他。他们一道走出房间，在餐厅前停下了。纳西莎帮他整理没翻好的领口，抹顺衬衫的折痕，拍拍他的胸口，说，“到时候你说你的想法就可以，不论什么，知道吗？”

德拉科点头应到：“知道了。”

进去以后他看到一个熟悉的身影坐在卢修斯的右手边。秃顶，一大把银白色的胡子，圆滚滚的肚子让他身上的天鹅绒马甲的扣子都要被崩掉了。一个长得像海豹的小老头：斯莱特林出生，是德拉科的魔药学教授，也是七年级时斯莱特林的院长——霍拉斯·斯拉格沃恩。他不知道对方为什么来，这种特殊时期，愿意登门拜访的人屈指可数（这是种相当委婉的说法）。卢修斯今天被什么耽搁了现在才回来？是要把他抓走吗？还是卢修斯要被抓了？！

“啊，德拉科，晚上好，”霍拉斯用一种六年级时面对鼻涕冲俱乐部成员的表情对德拉科说道，他感到很不自在，并不想回应，“你看起来气色不错。”

德拉科看看他的父母，他们似乎都希望他表现得好点，于是他露出笑容，说：“是的……教授？”

“院长，”霍拉斯突然变脸，神情严肃，声音也威严铿锵，并不像他以往的风格，“我还是斯莱特林的院长。”

“咳，是的，院长，”德拉科见对方又恢复了之前的笑容，没管这话背后的含义，和他心底涌起的抗拒，用一副讨好的语气搭腔，之前说过，他擅长这个，“很荣幸能和您用餐。在学校里，我一直期待着能加入俱乐部呢！”

“那你现在有机会了，德拉科，”斯拉格霍恩两眼放光，德拉科没有忽略对方在看到菜式时不自觉流露的厌恶，他继续强迫自己忍耐，这不是什么难事，“我是来邀请你回学校的。”

“……什么？”德拉科被这话冲击的都顾不得对方嫌弃他家的事了。回学校？在这些事以后，霍格沃茨这么快又开了？他不想回去！

“就是重读七年级！真正的七年级！”霍拉斯的表情好像继续在那个地方读书是天大的喜事似的，德拉科不以为意地撇撇嘴，被对方看到了。他不在乎，他觉得霍拉斯知道他的想法，这个小老头精明得很。果然，对方见他不搭腔，抓准空隙，又说，“我觉得但凡合格一点儿的院长，都不会忍心见到有资质的斯莱特林学生白白浪费拿到N.E.T.W的机会，所以我才来亲自邀请你回学校上课。”

你在我之前成功了几回？

德拉科没有问，他想他能猜出答案。他看向一直没说话的双亲，纳西莎眨了眨眼，他便说：“我还是得遵从父母的意见。”

“我没空和你玩这套，霍拉斯，”纳西莎厉声道，一点不客气，德拉科没忍住在心里偷笑，他看了眼卢修斯，对方只是安静的听着，“那个地方现在都是那…那些人。我的儿子安全得不到保障怎么办？那些粗人发起疯来什么干不出来？”

“你是个好母亲，纳西莎，”霍拉斯突然说，德拉科想这老头果然厉害，“还有卢修斯，我都教过你们，七年，”德拉科发现他的父亲还是很安静，自从受审后就一直这样，“魔法部有人扬言要关了这个学院，我认为所有曾经的和还未毕业的斯莱特林的学生都有义务阻止它。而且……”霍拉斯顿了顿，德拉科觉得他终于可以听到一点父母不愿意告诉他的事了，“哈利！真是好孩子！应该说名副其实的大英雄！说很愿意德拉科回去读书，还说会帮忙照看——他也会入学——照看德拉科的。我也就直说了：如果和救世主打好关系，这栋宅子才有可能重新焕发生机。你们——”他用刀叉给盘子里纳西莎做的炖肉翻了个面，“也不用吃这些。”

德拉科大为恼火，皱眉正准备反驳，卢修斯抢先说：“这真的有可能？马尔福还有机会？”

“有些陪审团的成员同情德拉科的遭遇，并且哈利证明了纳西莎——顺便，我个人是由衷倾佩这个伟大的行为——所言为实。他们更愿意相信你也是被迫的。如果德拉科回到学校，证明了他和这所学院并不是，”霍拉斯哼了一声，挤出下个词，“‘邪恶的’。那么，不仅马尔福，斯莱特林也会没事的。”

霍拉斯说完又看着他。德拉科心中充满困惑：他母亲的壮举，马尔福家的情况，魔法部在战后重建上的规划及进展……自从丽塔的报道以后纳西莎就不让德拉科看报纸了，所以一切消息都是她口述的。好处是他不用知道不好的消息，坏处是几乎没有好消息。只有一次，纳西莎回来时心情大好，因为魔法部的人说德拉科并不需要出庭受审。他问过理由，没得到答案。

“那么……”纳西莎抢在卢修斯之前说，卢修斯的嘴尴尬地张着，却没有再讲话，“我们有多少时间考虑？”

“三天。”霍拉斯用“这道菜真是美味极了！”的语气说。

“三天？！”德拉科瞪大眼，觉得看来霍拉斯是走访了所有斯莱特林的非食死徒后裔，迫不得已才上门来的。

“那么，我们会尽快用猫头鹰答复。”纳西莎说，卢修斯扫了她一眼，还是很安静。

“当然。”霍拉斯善解人意的说。

饭后霍拉斯立刻动身告别，说霍格沃茨还有很多要事处理。真正的理由彼此都心知肚明，他不愿意在这儿待了。德拉科觉得霍拉斯根本不值得他的父母提到对方时的那些好话，六年级的时候他就有所察觉，只是那个时候他——他……

“你得回学校。”卢修斯难得主动跟他说话，德拉科并不怪自己的父亲，天天作为犯人受审，谁能有心情说话呢？

“如果你真的想的话，德拉科。”纳西莎补，好吧，推翻了卢修斯的发言。

德拉科感激的看着母亲。又同他的父亲一样，对视交触时立刻躲闪掉了。只是需要时间和契机，埋过这道坎，对不对？德拉科给自己打着气。他从不怀疑父亲对他的爱，霍格沃茨他在战争中呼喊着自己的名字，并在找到自己时泪流满面就是最好的证据。遭受挫折的是这个家，不公平的是这个世界。还“你没有造成实质伤害”、“你很幸运”，全是道貌岸然的空话！他要是足够幸运，那根战无不胜的强大魔杖就会是他的！想到这儿，德拉科哼了一声，得到纳西莎关心的问候。

“我的身体无碍，母亲，”德拉科习惯性地伸手，很快他又被纳西莎那双熟悉的、温暖又柔软的手抓牢了，“之前只是不小心睡着了才没有听到您喊我。”

卢修斯盯着德拉科看了会儿，似乎是在确认儿子真的说了实话，然后又有些急切的开口：“最好今晚回复，免得猫头鹰出什么差——”

“卢修斯！你真是疯了！”纳西莎听着有点崩溃，德拉科不敢看她的脸，只是握牢她的手，“你难道愿意德拉科回到那个带给他这么多伤害的地方吗？愿意他又离开我们吗？”

德拉科第一天回到家的时候还会担心一下父母不和，现在他已习以为常。

临时魔法部战后第三天便成功恢复运转。魔法法律执行司在接下来的半周内就将被遣散的傲罗指挥部和黑魔法物品及危险设施侦查收缴办公室重新组建，再此基础上，还新设立一个名为情报收集与分析中心（也就是正式雇佣专员编排并整合所谓的“T.M.R”档案）的部门，联合其余司和非政府半官方机构的有用人员，组建了专门的调查小组。光外勤就有浩浩荡荡五十几号人（试想一下他们全挤在你家客厅的画面），算上各种特别顾问、私人秘书、茶童，那估计能破百人大关。德拉科完全相信丽塔·斯基特所谓的“凤凰魔法部”，更相信她那句“……群众可不在乎对食死徒余党施的恶咒是否受用于新的政策呢！”

马尔福庄园作为当时的食死徒大本营，历时五个月的审查，度过一段睡在破旅馆嘎吱作响的军用床上的日子后，马尔福一家终于得以在上个月月底重新回到老宅。接着德拉科面临了出乎意料的、措手不及的、最困难的部分。没有家养小精灵，请不到仆人——他们得亲自打扫屋子。在收拾完客厅、起居室、餐厅、书房、娱乐间以后，德拉科觉得世界上再没有任何困难能让他的家人们彼此分开了。

你难道愿意让你的父母再继续这样生活吗，德拉科？愿意让他们在人生剩下的日子里遭受白眼、诋毁甚至是侮辱吗？愿意他们一辈子干杂活、奔波劳碌、吃力不讨好吗？

催生在德拉科体内的恐惧没有打倒他。比起他自己的死亡，被教师唾弃，被同学耻笑。他更多的是想到斯拉格霍恩嫌弃他母亲炖菜时的表情，他的父亲日日在外奔波无果颓然回到家中的模样，还有纳西莎因一个不好使的清扫咒而弄脏的长袍。就是这个，德拉科突然灵光一闪想到，漫漫人生中他一直在寻找的东西，此刻正坐在霍格沃茨特快上，从窗户挥舞着手帕朝他打招呼，仿佛在催促他时间紧迫，快快上路。

德拉科还想到了三个人。不知怎么，他们就是在他脑袋里刻意忽视的角落大叫大闹大笑着，想引起他的注意，或者试图扰乱他的心思。他不愿让他们得逞，清清嗓子，说：

“我会入学。”

※※※※

第二天他们一家子早早就围坐在客厅，等待。霍拉斯的回复迟迟不来，卢修斯进出不断，就差直接坐在猫头鹰棚（想想，这画面是多恐怖？）里了。万幸的是，午饭刚过就有一封信成功送达。是霍格沃茨发来的。里面有一张折好的羊皮纸和一枚硬币。德拉科拆开来粗略浏览过，是一份和上学期完全不同的准备清单，有三个重点：不再允许任何黑魔法物品入校；禁止携带和在校内饲养蛇、蜘蛛、巨菇海狸等宠物；魔法部新开设了一门全校都要研习的特殊课程，所需材料是……自备一份表达心意的礼物？

“你好好在家休息，”纳西莎摸摸德拉科的头发，说，“我去对角巷帮你买东西。”

“可——”德拉科张口想拒绝，他已好多天不曾踏出家门一步，怎么也得最后——停！

“让他去看看，”卢修斯插话，“等关进学校里，就来不及了。”

“外面也——”纳西莎还是不乐意，不如说是恐惧。

“没事的，妈妈，”德拉科安慰她，“我也想准备点单子上没有的东西带去。”

“那明早再说。”纳西莎表情更加阴沉，不容任何其他意见的架势。德拉科不想同她争辩之类的，便乖乖回到卧室休息。

德拉科一进屋又像之前每次独处时那样，坐在上等雕花红木桌前也好，放不平的可折叠的铁桌边也罢，摆出一面边缘镀银最顶上嵌着绿宝石的镜子搁在桌上，试着让自己的两条眉毛同时变色。对，他极有可能是史上第一例非天生的易容阿尼马格斯。不得不说这个事实在这种环境下给他带来了许多快慰。虽然现在只是一截眉毛，只要勤于练习，他相信总有一天他能像那个女傲罗一样熟悉掌握这项技能。

那是在大概两个月前发生的。一天夜里他又“被唤醒”，旅馆房间的木头窗窗外狂风大作，电闪雷鸣，斑驳的树影投进屋内，肆虐而狰狞。德拉科横躺在自己极度敏感的小床上丝毫不敢动弹，生怕弹簧哆嗦一下，惊醒一旁的纳西莎和卢修斯，他怀疑他们在这样的雨夜里可能根本就没睡着。过去一年他几乎是夜不能寐，久而久之导致他现在极难入睡，浅眠，睡眠时间也很短。他尽量不低头得看了眼腕处的手表，只要再过十多分钟，他就能佯装起夜去厕所冷静一会儿了。结果他从厕所回来反倒更加激动，本来他是迫切想告诉父母这个消息的，可当他走到门边，看到一间不如自己原来卧室一半大的房间，如今挤了三个人。他只要稍微站直再伸长手臂就能碰到天花板，无数次的夜里，他睁开眼时以为天塌了，那些硕大沉重的碎片正从四面八方朝他袭来呢。到底哪个是真相会显得更残酷点？

想着想着，德拉科又回到自己真正的床上，四仰八叉地躺着。惬意谈不上，舒心是肯定的。他没法像个清教徒那样（不用猜都知道，这肯定是波特的道德观），苦行修炼提升自我啥的。他还觉得自己应该更焦躁不安一点，可没有。什么也没有，没有任何消息，完全的放空。就像过去的老日子。这种无所事事带来的快活劲维持不到几分钟，现实真相又会排山倒海般涌来，从“饲养狼人侄子的基本法则”到“如何搞定两面三刀的混蛋”，一出出轮流上演的剧目，这么费劲表演不为别的，只要心中酸涩的感觉还在折磨他，它们就算成功。要是他没忍住抽噎一下，那简直可以说是大获全胜。说不定还能再加场一出“救世主的演讲”。

到底哪样更可怕呢？不知道。太多选项，太少时间，还全是似是而非的问题。再说，过去又不是面包，他选了就能得到。现在他连面包都得吃隔夜的，餐桌上没有一道野味，奇耻大辱啊。

晒在暖洋洋的阳光下瞎想了一会儿，德拉科就又睡着了。这回喊话的人是哈利·他妈的·波特。对方的朋友们正围在德拉科和哈利的周围跳凯利舞。毫不意外，他从床上像只受惊的猫那样弹起身子，浑身的毛都炸开来，抽出爪、魔杖随时准备进攻。德拉科知道，别人大概会抱着救世主疯狂献媚，只是他个人比较喜欢看穷鬼鼬鼠夫妇亲波特的屁股而已。他倒是不介意对着那黄鼠狼来几个恶咒，还好纳西莎的接骨术厉害，不然他说不定一辈子都得像邓布利多那样以一个歪鼻子示人！

德拉科从裤袋里摸出一个小巧的黄铜包边顶上闪着绿光的手拿镜检查过自己条件相当优秀的鼻梁骨，确定它还是完美挺拔的以后，盯视他雨雾色的眼珠，想着：“……绿的……蓝的……红的……绿的…绿……”它突然就绿了！整片虹膜都和镶在镜子上褶褶生辉的这颗祖母绿成了一个颜色。这是他两个月来第一回成功，果然人还是需要一点刺激才能办事。不能太强，那只会适得其反，搅得人心神不宁没法专注不说，还极有可能丢失武器。他耐着性子试图让它变成一颗鹰眼（他觉得这会比在两只眼睛上用功容易点），事实证明他还是太急于求成。

整个下午的时间，德拉科都没能让它保持绿色超过三分钟，等他回过神，晚饭的点已经过了。但纳西莎一次门都没敲，他赶忙出屋去，发现她不在打扫过的任何一间里，等他留心到客厅里的壁炉就顿悟了。他不能因为她舍不得让他再陷入任何危险而责怪她，德拉科觉得他更加责怪自己。怎么个责怪法？要做什么？该怎么做？这也不是先知的预言，你回答以后就能真的实现它。这时小方桌上的报纸引起了德拉科的注意，终于，他咽着口水看过去，只消一眼，就将他一榔槌钉在原地：

另有隐情？！——马尔福一家的绝地反击！

昨日下午三时许，威森加摩举行了一场万众瞩目的审判。这话毫不夸张，自从几个月前德拉科·马尔福的可怜遭遇被曝光以后，舆论不断发酵。怀疑主义者的质疑声从未间断过，但更多的是普通群众惋惜、同情和理解这个刚成年的孩子所经历的一切。就在昨日，有关马尔福夫妇（卢修斯·马尔福和纳西莎·马尔福）的终审正式开庭，之前一直焦灼不安的辨方律师那天下午却格外冷静，所有傲罗方律师的指控他一概否认发生过，对陪审团的问题也对答如流，脸上挂着胜卷在握的笑容。

接着进入证人环节，他居然请出了在“西弗勒斯·斯内普”及“西里斯·布莱克”两案后一直未曾露面过的救世主——哈利·波特——本人！当他出现在审判室的那一刻，整个屋子都沸腾了。所有人脱帽向他致敬，欢呼声不绝于耳，我们没有忘记你的付出，救世之星！魔法界感激你所做的一切！他的出现本身就意味着轰动，他本就是奇迹，但就连他本人或许都会认同战时有更令人称奇的事发生：纳西莎·马尔福在救世主生命垂危之时，向黑魔头本人撒谎，最终拖延时间，使救世主得以养精蓄锐，而后成功击败伏地魔！记者决心直呼这个名字，在这么久的黑暗以后，我们终于迎来了曙光！每天都是圣诞节！每天都应该庆祝！而你们如果见到这篇报道被刊登，就应该知道，再也没有搜查队会上门来带走你的一切了！

纳西莎·马尔福空前绝后的壮举让屋子里超过半数的女性都泪流不止，就连一向雷厉风行、公正无私的冷面女法官凡妮莎·史密斯，都被人看到在用手绢擦眼睛。判决书下来时法庭里又响彻欢呼，针对马尔福一家的大部分严重指控均已撤销，卢修斯·马尔福自愿为魔法部捐款战后重建资金上万加隆后，当庭释放！他的下次庭审将于下个月末举行！

最后奉上救世主本人在法庭上的陈述结尾，以本记者文学专业高材生的素养眼光来看，我认为非常之发人省醒：

西里斯·布莱克，西弗勒斯·斯内普，德拉科·马尔福，纳西莎·马尔福。他们不是特例，他们同曾经在这场战争中受到伤害甚至死去的所有人一样是受害者。我觉得已经足够多了，伏地魔已死，宽容一些，让战争的阴霾过去吧。

（配图为纳西莎·马尔福与哈利·波特在魔法部门口感人的分别场景）

翠绿色的炉火再次熊熊燃起，德拉科仿佛才从一个惊魂动魄的梦中醒神，他本能地看过去，又往后缩着脖子，下意识想逃开。可纳西莎已经唤着他的名字走来，在路过时将采购的物品都放在沙发椅上，还没走近便注意到了他垂在身侧的手里捏着的报纸，拿过来折好放到一边，仿佛那只是一张普通的、无关紧要的废纸，说：“所以没事的，家里会好起来的，学校里也不会有同学欺负——”

德拉科知道自己配不上，还是扑进母亲的怀中大哭起来，内心里那些杂乱纷飞的情绪交织成一张大网，铺在那里，兜住压在他胸口的巨石，所有东西都还切实存在着，却不再吓人了。豆大的泪珠沾湿纳西莎的衣襟，一只温柔的手一下下抚摸着德拉科的头发，那些充满恐惧和惶乱的日子仿佛是遥远缥缈的过往，现在只剩下他、纳西莎、卢修斯。一家人。安定。

“母亲，为什么……您不告诉我呢？”

“我以为你不想听那个时候的事，你都吓坏了，还有那个胡言乱语的斯基特。你需要的是休息，不是操心，这些我和爸爸会处理好的。”

“我……”德拉科吸吸鼻子，突然害羞起来，又想表达自己的感情，“我爱您，母亲。”

“我也爱你，我的德拉科……”纳西莎替他抹掉眼角的泪珠，仔细端详自己儿子的面庞，眼眶湿润，德拉科在看到对方眼角的细纹时又抽搭起来，“你都这么大了……”，她的声音很轻，十分温柔和动听，一点不嫌弃自己的儿子这副模样，“不想去学校也没关系，那里对你一点也不好。”

“不，”德拉科听见自己说，喉头发紧，他的心也砰砰直跳，那鼓点般有节奏的声音振聋发聩，他整个后脑勺都是麻的，“我要去，母亲，我想替您分担。”

*下划线为原著。有的是作者的总结x

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的唠叨：
> 
> 重看原著，太感慨了。想试着写一下如果战后回学校他们会如何发展恋情。希望我的读者不要看完我的文后黑斯拉格霍恩。他躲避了一年食死徒，重返校园后，在邓布利多死后，局势最动荡的时候留下来保护孩子。在所有斯莱特林撤离后选择将自己的老骨头献给战争，他是斯莱特林的骄傲。
> 
> 在我的文里只有部分食死徒和伏地魔是坏人，其他人都有自己可取和伟大的一面，我爱他们，谢谢罗琳让我能读到这么多充满生命力和激情的角色。
> 
> 绝对不虐，虐不是我的风格，我是沙雕流作者！
> 
> 希望有人喜欢这篇！XDD


End file.
